


Hook's Harpsichord

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Sweet Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook finds himself haunted by his past after he sings and plays the harpsichord.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*Nothing is going to prevent me from being near my beloved harpsichord* Captain Hook thought. He approached his cabin before he heard footsteps. Captain Hook scowled and turned his head. His eyes settled on Smee as he trembled.

‘’Are you hungry, Captain Hook?’’ Smee asked.

Captain Hook still scowled. He turned and opened the door. After stepping into his cabin, he closed the door. 

A smile replaced Captain Hook’s scowl as soon as he saw a harpsichord and approached it. He sat by it. Captain Hook sang and played at the same time. He wasn’t with Smee. He wasn’t near Peter Pan at all. He also was not with Cecilia.

A memory formed in Captain Hook’s mind. A memory of a dress-clad woman being captured by his brother’s crew. His betrothed. 

Captain Hook’s scowl returned after he heard footsteps by the door. He looked back. His eyes widened as soon as he saw the empty cabin. Captain Hook stopped playing. Footsteps became louder until they were near him. He gasped after a familiar spirit faded into view.

Captain Hook recognized the spirit’s dress. ‘’Cecilia!’’ He saw her smile.

‘’I heard your song in the spirit world. I loved it.’’ 

Captain Hook blinked twice. ‘’Are you forgiving me for past lies about my pirate life?’’

‘’I moved on. We can be together,’’ Cecilia said.

‘’Not like this,’’ Captain Hook said after another frown. He suffered before and after Cecilia’s spirit materialized. 

Tears ran down Captain Hook’s face. ‘’About my past lies…’’ He paused. ‘’Cecilia, I’m sorr…’’ He kissed Cecilia on the lips. Captain Hook embraced Cecilia. His kiss was one of apology. He never released his other beloved.

 

The End


End file.
